This invention relates to a signaling system. More specifically, this invention relates to a photoluminescent signaling system for guiding vehicles, such as aircraft, in both low and high light conditions.
Commercial aircraft requires a ground based signaling system to guide aircraft towards and away from airport gates. A ground crew of five individuals, including a supervisor, a marshaller, a driver of a pushout tractor and two wingwalkers, is used to safely guide aircraft. The marshaller stands on the ground at the front of the plane and has contact with the pilot via a headset. The driver of the pushout tractor uses the pushout tractor to push the plane into place. The wingwalkers stand on the ground on opposite sides of the plane towards the rear. The wingwalkers are responsible for escorting the aircraft away from the gate to a ramp where the aircraft is released for taxiing. The wingwalkers use signaling wands to signal the marshaller, who communicates with the pilot via the headset worn by the marshaller. The supervisor oversees the marshaller, the driver, the wingwalkers, and the operation generally.
During the day, the wingwalkers use a first type of signaling wands, i.e., day wands, having a high visibility color. At night, the wingwalkers generally use a second type of signaling wands consisting of lighted flashlights. The lighted flashlights may contain yellow cone extensions that cover the lighted end.
The current signaling wand system has its drawbacks. At times, the wingwalkers are unable to locate the flashlights from the previous shift or the batteries of the flashlights expire. Occasionally, day wands, which do not light up, are used during evening hours. In addition, if wingwalkers are working at dawn or dusk, the crew must decide when the night or day wands should be exchanged. In inclement weather, the crew must decide which signaling wand is best suited for the conditions, which also leaves room for judgment error. There is a need for an improved signaling system that is inexpensive, reliable and easy to use in both high light and low light conditions.